Yuma in Wonderland
by Himmeh
Summary: U.A. Wonderland. Numbers. Keyshipping. -Hiatus-


**1- **Ann, thanks a lot!

**2- **Credits: Alice in Wonderland.

**3- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**4- **Sorry for any mistakes...

**5- **Guess Yuma is cute in a dress... Anyway, enjoy! xD

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day with a fresh breeze stirring the treetops. Some children ran along the sidewalks, laughing loudly, while others concentrated dueling in their world of holograms, drawing more cards and calling monsters that were invisible for the eyes of Yuma and Kotori.

The girl was commenting on something about a TV show, while the red-eyed was trying to continue the conversation. However, Yuma could not concentrate on a specific subject, unable to stop thinking that Astral was missing for hours. Maybe he was too busy inside the key, but for more than Tsukumo called, the alien didn't appear...

When they reached the classroom Tetsuo greeted them, as well as Takashi and Cathy.

Yuma sat at the table nearest the window, resting his chin, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

The world could be seen in different ways. Every person could interpret reality as they considered most appropriate.

Some only saw bad things, starting to believe that life was made of disagreements and bad events, losing hope completely, drowning in sorrow and despair. Others tried to add a dash of joy, showing smiles wherever they went, however, they were smashed to pieces inside. There was also a group of people who were extremely innocent, believing they could change the world of the others with their own hands, but the truth was that almost nobody felt completely satisfied in the reality that they lived.

It was the big question: If you could change anything, what would it be? Many people would answer "everything", or any mistake of the past, Yuma, in other hand, only wished he could meet again with his parents.

Maybe the teen was capable of anything to see them again, though, he remained as a child with the soul coated with a layer of innocence and hope, practically incorruptible, never being able to take drastic actions. But none of this prevented him from dreaming.

Yuma dreamed of a world where he could spend more time with his parents, where all his friends could be happy and concerns were minimal. No revenge, hate, bitterness...

Almost everyone has an idealized world, like a fairy tale, though this reality, most of the time, existed only in dreams...

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Tsukumo returned home with his hands resting on the back of the head, gazing absently at the sky.

Has had a good day, using his "kattobingu" in physical education and getting to understand half of the other classes. The only thing that bothered him was the absence of Astral.

The alien was still inside the key, without answering. Yuma was getting worried.

"I am home" - said the red-eye while opening the door, finding the hall empty – "Akari? Grandma? Obomi?"

Without worrying too much, Yuma climbed into the attic, exchanging his uniform for something more comfortable. Going down the stairs, the boy went into the room where his sister was usually, not finding her.

"Maybe they left to shopping...?"

Was then the Tsukumo heard a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"I'm late, I'm late!" - Akari walked in a hurry, looking for something on the table.

"Hey, Akari!" - Yuma approached, but his sister just ignored him, finding his d-gazer upon the kitchen table, taking a look at the time.

"It's late!" - The girl exclaimed, running out of the house.

"Akari!"

Yuma followed her not even bothering with the clothes he wore and the barefoot, chasing the other on the sidewalk.

The more he screamed, Akari just said she was delayed for something very important.

The Tsukumo ended not noticing the strange fact that nobody in the street seem to observe them there, as if the brothers were invisible.

They eventually reached an area full of buildings in the Heartland's town, considered by many as a kind of maze, in addition to housing a few miscreants.

"Hey!" - Yuma didn't give up, but the other was several meters in front of him.

When she turned a corner, the boy's red eyes widened, then, for a fraction of seconds, Yuma thought he saw two rabbit ears on Akari's head.

Maybe he was having delusions because of hunger or fatigue, and after rubbing his eyes, the teen returned to his way.

He was in a poorly lit street, with some trees around. The feet has already hurt, but nothing prevented Tsukumo to running in search of his sister.

"Akari!" - Yuma in the distance heard her voice, but when he took a few steps, getting to see the girl with rabbit ears, the ground gave way, opening a huge crater, swallowing the teen who fell in free fall.

Yuma screamed, unable to see due to darkness, but felting terribly alone and unprotected.

In a desperate way, the Tsukumo held the key-shaped pendant between the fingers, squeezing tightly.

"Astral!"

The name of the being echoed through the hole that Yuma fall, and the time seemed to freeze, causing the boy's body almost levitating and a strange feeling came over him. It was as if thousands of feathers caress the lightly tanned skin of the Tsukumo, involving him in a delicate way, providing a sense of peace and comfort.

The atmosphere was illuminated in a phantasmagorical way, revealing walls made of earth and strange objects hovering in the air.

Yuma eyes focused on one of these objects, able to recognize the format, the colors ... It was a duel monsters card, but giant.

Curious, the boy held out his hand, trying to hold one card, but which was not his great surprise to see that he didn't wore the same clothes.

"What? What is this?!" - Yuma looked to himself, seeing a pink dress with an apron tied around his waist. Striped socks in black and white, and polished black shoes, in the neck the Emperor's key – "I-I was cross dressed!"

The teen felt his feet touch the ground, and then he looked around, seeing several cards in the air, all faced down, not revealing the monster or magic they carried.

Many questions were made in Yuma's mind, even if this was all a dream, but soon his attention was called by a pink-haired figure who jumped card by card, complaining about being late.

"Akari!"

The boy jumped over the closest card, that way following his sister steps, deep inside thinking the mobility inside the dress was actually pretty good, not even caring anymore if he was wearing it.

"Damn Akari, come back here!"

Yuma slipped, almost falling of the card where he was. Standing up again, the boy could see his sister touch a card with both hands and a white light enveloped her, making her disappear.

" AH! Akari!"

Yelled the teen, in despair.

Suddenly voices rang through the place, scaring Yuma.

"_You must choose a card..."_

With renewed courage, the Tsukumo stood, holding the key-shaped pendant. He would save his sister, no matter what!

"I choose this one!" - Yuma's voice echoed as he jumped, managing to touch with his fingertips the same card that Akari had chosen.

A white light involved the boy's body, blinding him for some time. The last thing Yuma could hear was the voices babbling away in the distance...

"_Welcome, Alice number 39_".

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
